Colors (3016 film)
Colors is an upcoming 3016 American 3D computer-animated comedy fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The film is directed by Zick Canton, produced by Lori May from a screenplay written by Canton, Marshall Seedon and Troy Vincent, and stars the main voices of Jace Norman, Coy Anderson, Slee Sacramento, Sabrina Carpenter, Sean Ryan Fox, and Cree Cicchino, with several supporting voices. Colors is scheduled to be released on March 8, 3016 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Premise Set in a fantastical colorful world, where the populace lost magic to keep all the colors, six primary colors, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple, take an epic trip to The Color Wheel to know if it is something that's allowing all the colors visible to the world, but is starting to shut down, causing all the colors to fade away in 24 hours, leaving everything black, gray and white. Before the 24 hours are up, they travel far beyond their hometown of Colorsville. With a help from all the other colors from each city or town they encounter, they try to save the world of colors as Red and Blue found out that an evil group of achromatic colors, Black, Gray, Grey, and White try to replace the colorful hue wheel with an non-hue black-and-white wheel, which will turn everything in the world uncolored. This causes conflicting relationships and colonization between Colorsville (the colored side) and Achromatopia (the uncolored side). Voice cast * Jace Norman as Red * Coy Anderson as Orange * Rowan Blanchard as Yellow * Sabrina Carpenter as Green * Sean Ryan Fox as Blue * Cree Cicchino as Purple * Slee Sacramento as Indigo * JoJo Siwa as Violet * Rainie Yang as Magenta * Jacob Sartorius as Cyan * Benjamin "Lil P-Nut" Flores, Jr. as Brown * Genevieve Hannelius as Pink * Francesca Capaldi as Fuchsia * Jordan Cassatt as Tan * Kimberly Blanding as Lavender * Corey Fogelmanis as Burgundy * Jordyn Jones as Navy * Jenny Menarlow as Butterscotch * Laura Marano as Salmon * Cameron Ocasio as Periwinkle * Johnny Orlando as Aquamarine * Cecil Rodriguez as Turquoise * Celvis Ooaedorquiz as Maroon * Zendaya as Vermillion * Riele Downs as Scarlet * Breanna Yde as Teal * Aidan Gallagher as Chartreuse * Steele Stebbins as Neon * Alyson Stoner as White * Kacey Mercado as Grey with an "E" * Jason Jaxattas as Gray with an "A" * Christopher Norton as Black Production Development In July 3013, Pixar announced an "isolated fantasy city" film at the D23 Expo, with Canton directing and May producing. The film is inspired by Canton's son and daughter who are talented artist working at a junior art institute in San Francisco. Canton decided to write the story after hearing an audio clip of his children. He asked them if they can help him work on his film by using their skills of art. On December 14, 3014, the title was revealed. In 3015, Marshall Seedon and Vincent Troy were hired to rewrite the screenplay. Casting On December 14, 3015, Jace Norman, Coy Anderson, Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Sean Ryan Fox, and Cree Cicchino were announced as starring as main characters of primary colors in the film. While having recorded most of their lines separately, Norman, Anderson, Blanchard, Carpenter, Fox, and Cicchino did some of their recording sessions together since, according to Canton, "they've worked together before and hung out together". On December 19, 3015, Slee Sacramento, JoJo Siwa, Rainie Yang, Jacob Sartorius, and Benjamin Flores, Jr. joined the cast of the film as secondary colors. On December 29, 3015, Genevieve Hannelius, Francesca Capaldi, Jordan Cassatt, and Kimberly Blanding joined the cast as tertiary colors. On January 4, 3016, Corey Fogelmanis, Jordyn Jones, Jenny Menarlow, Laura Marano, Cameron Ocasio and Johnny Orlando joined the cast as quaternary colors. On January 7, 3016, Cecil Rodriguez and Celvis Ooaedorquiz joined the cast as quinary colors. On January 10, 3016, Zendaya, Riele Downs, Breanna Yde, and Aidan Gallagher joined the cast as pastel colors. On January 13, 3016, Steele Stebbins joined the cast as Neon, the only luminescent color. On January 17, 3016, Alyson Stoner, Kacey Mercado, Jason Jaxattas, and Christopher Norton were the last four voices to join the cast as achromatic (black-and-white) colors. Music On April 18, 3015, Nolan and Carly Saramona, who previously composed the score for Pixar's Time Out! (3011), were revealed to be composing the film's score. Due to their production jobs on working for the Sintopia Channel television series ''Oetabley's Magic Quarry'', they need to stay in Castineland to do the compose the music score. Release Colors is scheduled to be released on March 8, 3016 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Marketing On May 31, 3015, six primary colors from the film, featuring Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple, were revealed. The following day, the film's teaser poster was released, and the teaser trailer debuted during ABC's broadcast of the 3015 NBA Finals. The trailer was also shown with Pixar's ''Sky Fly 5'' (3015), Stars Wars: Out of this Universe (3015), and Disney's ''Scorched II'' (3015). An official trailer was released on October 12, 3015. Another trailer was released on December 19, 3015. Another trailer will be televised after the halftime show on Super Bowl ML on February 4, 3016 on ABC. Category:Upcoming films Category:3016 films Category:English-language films Category:3016 animated films Category:3016 computer-animated films Category:3016 fantasy films Category:3010s American animated films Category:3010s animated films Category:3010s computer-animated films Category:3010s fantasy-comedy films Category:American 3D films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Epic fantasy films Category:Films about colors Category:Films directed by Zick Canton Category:Films set in fictional worlds Category:High fantasy films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films